On the Razor's Edge
by Lilian Colt
Summary: A year after the events of Swan Song the Winchesters meet two old friends again. The Colt sisters bring a lot of trouble and fun into their lives. Okay, my summary sucks, just read the story... ;
1. It's us again!

_**A.N.: **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Supernatural character like Sam, Dean, Cas,… they do all belong to Eric Kripke. **_

_**The only persons I own are the Colt sisters Lucy and Lilly as well as Julie Singer.**_

_**This story is set a few weeks after "Swan Song". There is no war in heaven so Cas changed his mind and decided to stay on earth.**_

_**The Winchesters are back on the road again like the good old times and don't need Castiel's angelic help anymore…**_

"_**On The Razor's Edge" is like a season on its own, it has single "episodes" with chapters. **_

_**I actually needed published the 1**__**st**__** "episode" Hospital Nightmare again, 'cause -shame on my head and blame the re-writings- I had a few time troubles in the story like evening-night-coffee-breaks-"at morning" or people appearing out of nowhere…**_

_**Special thanks to: Lucy Colt for ideas and beta-reading. Thanks Sis! =)**_

_**Alright, to quote Bobby: "Enough foreplay", start reading! ;-)**_

* * *

_**Hospital Nightmare**_

_***It's us again***_

***Casper, WY, five days ago…***

Lisa and her boyfriend Ben just came from a Party. All they wanted was getting home. Lizzy froze terribly and Ben suggested they should use the shortcut along the old Brown Hospital. They'd be home

'bout 15 min. earlier.

"Ben, I don't know. Look, a lot of people have vanished here. I don't wanna go that way."

"C'mon Honey, don't be such a wuss. Nothing bad will happen there, I'll promise. Besides I'm there to protect you sweetheart." he said encouragingly.

So Lisa decided to take the shortcut anyway. As they were going along the hospital they suddenly heard strange voices. They whispered something.

"Come here. Come in. We won't harm you."

That was enough for Lisa. She was scared like hell and Ben stepped up either.

"C'mon Lizzy, let's hurry up."

Suddenly both felt this cold breeze in their necks and they started running like hell. The voices got louder and louder 'til a scream filled the silent night.

And Ben was gone. Lisa speeded up and run faster than she ever did. But it didn't help. A moment later her scream filled the silent either. The Couple vanished without a trace. At least in front of the

hospital…

* * *

***Kansas City, KS, at Julies, today…***

"Hey Julie, thanks for fixing the car-again by the way." Lilly said.

Julie looked out of the hood of a ruined car.

"It's okay Lil. So, how did _that _happen?"

"You got me there. I have no idea. I actually can't believe it! I mean, she run an awesome car into the ground!"

"Pah! It wasn't my fault a stupid Bambi came running across the street." The third one spoke now.

"A crash with a wild animal?" Julie asked.

"Try wild accident, not wild animal." her baby sis needled.

The girls exchanged glances and burst into laughter. Just Lucy was pissed, she pouted.

"If you drive more careful, we wouldn't have that problem."

'Oh yeah, awesome! The advice from the baby sis… She's driving much worse than me, it's a miracle she didn't ruin a car 'til now.' Lucy thought.

Before she could protest she was interrupted by Julie.

"Hey girls, stop the cat fight! I love fixing your car. And now stop butting your heads like little kids! In the meantime you can make yourself useful and check out something in Wyoming."

"A case? Awesome. Like we don't have enough work to do."

"Lucy. Listen first, complain 'bout it later."

"Nice attitude Lil." Julie said.

She took a look around her garage and saw the sisters sitting bored on the top of two toolboxes.

Jul shook her head and explained dryly: "The old 'Brown Hospital'-"

"The what?" suddenly both girls were really interested in that case.

"It's always fun to see how awesome you two girls can do the twin-number. Spooky…"

The sisters looked at each other, smiled and started laughing out loud.

A few seconds later the girls caught themselves and Julie continued explaining: "Well, two homicidal ghosts are supposed to walk abroad."

"Yeah, I know the story. There's nothing 'bout it."

"What?" Now Lu and Jul asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I heard 'bout it a long time ago. I asked Mom and she said: 'Every town's got its own stories and Casper's is the 'Brown Hospital.' I was satisfied 'cause she is more experienced than me and I

thought maybe she already checked it. She was so sure about it. What so ever, we have a lot of free-time. Why not checking it out? Better safe than sorry."

"You're damn right sis!"

"Hey just out of curiosity, do you girls check out the newspaper?" Both sisters looked at each other again and then back at Julie.

"Why exactly do you ask?" Lilly wanted to know.

"Just say, there were a few articles about the Hospital and you sounded like you heard it the first time. So do you?"

"Do we look like that?"

"Jeez! Then where the hell do you get all your cases and work from? Sometimes you just finished a hunt and you're up to hunt the next monster down."

"Other hunters, you, Bobby, friends…" Lilly said.

While Julie started to fix the car again, she kept explaining: "Okay, so _if_ you girls read the news, what you, just for the record, don't, you would've known it, but as you don't, I got some news for you. A

few days ago, a couple vanished; friends said they took a nice little shortcut. And now guess three times where what's located in the center of the shortcut."

And again the Colties answered synchronously: "The hospital."

"The hospital." Julie replied.

"Awesome. Freaking monsters!"

* * *

***Lincoln, NE, at the same time…***

Two really handsome boys sit in front of a little street café.

"Hey Sammy, you got something?" Dean asked.

Sam sat in front of his laptop and was checking out the latest news. Maybe there'll be a possible case 'round all this freaking stuff happening all round the world. Then a little article attracted his

attention.

The headline: 'And again two missing people in Casper/WY'

Sam flipped through the article and turned it to his brother.

"Hey Dean, check this out."

He also figured that this is their next gig and back at the '67 Chevy Impala Dean checked out Johns journal.

43 missing people in the last eight years.

"Okay Sammy, we really should check this out. And if we're ready we can make a quick side-trip to the Colties. I guess both of them need some handsome, awesome company." Dean said with a huge

smile and he started the engine.

Even a mile away you can hear the music, Def Leppard 'Rock Of Ages'.

"Speaking of the Devil, have you heard anything from them lately?"

"Nope, don't you think I would've mentioned that? I know how badly you wanna see Lil. You guys had a rough fight the last time you met."

"Yeah. I just hope they're okay."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Something happened to them? C'mon! Both are really experienced hunters _and _witches."

"I know." Sam said.

"You know I'd never thought I'm BFF with two witches. I hate witches."

"Yeah, but they're okay. Since when do we know them? '83? We basically grew up with the girls. And honestly, when do they use magic? They don't use it at all."

* * *

***Deans Flashback

Lawrence, KS, September 1983:

"Mommy, Mommy!" little Dean run into the kitchen right into Marys arms.

"Dad said we're gonna visit Uncle Marc and Aunt Susi next Friday! Are we?"

Gently smiling Mary nodded yes. The smile on the boy's face widened and he run into the garden again and nearly overrun John, who went into the kitchen. He kissed his beloved wife and grinned.

"Dean's so happy. And he's excited to see Baby Lucy again. If he keeps being as interested in her as he is now, I know the name of his first girlfriend." John joked and made his wife laugh.

"Why not? She's cute." ***

* * *

"Hey Dean, it's a long way, you want me to drive for a while?"

Taken out of his thoughts Dean nodded. "Yeah I need some sleep. I pull over at the next station."

* * *

***Kansas City, at Julies, late evening…***

The sisters, well more Lilly than Lucy, did some research about the hospital.

The door opened and Julie, covered in black engine oil entered the room.

"Good news girls, car's fixed 'til tomorrow noon." she said happily.

"Wow, Jul, how are you doing this? Do you have some magic fingers?" Lilly asked smiling and Julie replied: "Oh, it's not a big business. If you girls wanna have dinner, just take it."

"Don't worry, until Lucy's starving, she's gonna take it anyway. And I'm not hungry yet."

"Good."

With these words Julie vanished for a shower.

Entering the room again she joked: "Hey, engine oil on skin is just like hell, you'll need hours to get clean again."

The three of them sat comfortable at the couch -surrounded by research- and watched '1408' by Stephen King.

At 1 a.m. Julie called it a night.

"Okay Girls, I'm gonna hit my bed. I'm not really tired but I guess you wanna leave as soon as possible tomorrow so..."

The sisters changed looks and said: "Okay, good night!"

Both smiled after she left.

"She is sooooo tired." Lilly said and Lucy agreed. "Damn right, Sis!"

At 4 a.m. even the Colties called it a night, they tried to shut up and a few hours later they finally fell asleep.

* * *

_**Alright, that's it 4 now. Don't forget to review! ;)**_

_**BTW I put a little description of the 3 girls on my profile**_


	2. Hospital Hell

_**A.N.: Special thanks to: My Big Sis Lucy for ideas and beta-reading and Asya for supporting me =)  
**_3

* * *

_***Hospital Hell***_

Next morning a loud engine purr woke them up.

Lil asked sleepily: "Hey Lu, what time is it?"

She didn't get a straight answer, just a sleepy: "I don't care. It's 'bout 3 hours too early."

With those words Lil got up. She checked out the watch and figured that Jul was good in time. It's 9 a.m. and as far as she could tell, the car was completely fixed again.

"Hey Lu, Jul made it."

"Yeah, nice. Wake me if breakfast's ready."

Lilly let out a deep long breath and hit the shower.

45 minutes later, she was ready. As the younger Colt sis entered the guest room again, she checked on her big sis. Lucy was still sleeping. After 5 misfortune tries to wake her, Lilly finally made it with

persuasiveness.

The sisters had breakfast and went to Julie, who fixed another car by now.

Right in this moment no one could've deny that she's Bobby's daughter, really no one. He's having the salvage yard and his daughter is a mechanic. This is what I call family business…

It's kinda like the Colts…

"Hey Jul. Wow, looks great." Lucy said with a focused look on her car.

"Thanks! I hope so. You know if you ever have a problem with the car, don't hesitate to call. You know what? Call anyway don't become strangers!"

"Of course!"

Lucy held out her hand to the car keys but Jul just shook her head.

"No way! You don't get those keys for a while. If you're driving, you can stay here…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You don't give me the keys to _my own _car?" Lucy said in a furious voice.

"Just two words: chaos driver!"

Out of the sudden Lilly laughed out loud, what Lu hated even more than the chaos driver.

"Pah! At least I can sleep and besides: Lilly's driving way worse than me. But if you wanna fix the car again tomorrow, hey, I don't care." she said in a bitchy voice and sat shotgun.

Lilly gave Julie a goodbye hug and thanked her again. Then she took the keys and got in the car.

The sisters waved goodbye a last time and a half minute later they were gone. And Julie started to fix the other car again.

* * *

***Interstate 80, Heading ****Ogallala/Grand, about 8 hours and a few breaks later****…***

"Hey Lilly, what did you figured out 'bout the hospital yesterday?"

"What? You mean while you were watching TV?"

"Ahm… Yeah."

With a smile Lil told her sis what she figured out.

"Okay, look: Eight Years ago, Claire, the daughter of the hospital's boss and her boyfriend Clyde slaughtered the patients. 102 people died there. There's a legend they're still killing people… Well

everyone how's brave enough to walk inside, never walks out again. Or you're just walking along the hospital and they drag you inside. What explains the missing couple." she said casually.

"Sure the bitch's name isn't Bonnie? As in Bonnie and Clyde?" Lucy smiled and continued: "Anything else?"

"Nope. Nothing. But I'm damn sure if we would ask Sammy we would know more."

Both sisters broke out into laughter.

"You think we might run into Michael J. Fox or the Judge?"

" 'The Frighteners' huh?"

"Yeah. Sounds like it… Somehow. They just had less dead people. This is so going to be a long night, right?"

"Probably yeah." Lilly nodded.

"Great, you want me to drive?" Lucy asked her baby sis.

"Nope. I'm fine."

"Okay. Then I'm gonna take a nap."

"Sure. Sleep. At least you're not a pain in my ass." Lilly joked and her sis smiled.

* * *

***I 25, close to Douglas, around 6 p.m.…***

"Hey Sam, where are we now and how far is it?" Dean asked.

He just woke up.

"We just passed Douglas. It's about 50 Miles. We're there in 50 minutes."

Dean nodded: "Aha. Hey Sam what else have you figured out?"

"What?"

"The Hospital."

"Oh, well, I told you about the couple, Clair Sanford and Clyde Perry. They murdered those patients. Their Bodies are laying somewhere in the abandoned Hospital. It's simple, just a salt and burn

case."

"Any chance you know the exact position of the bodies? 'Cause somewhere in the Hospital is way too vague."

"Well… The angry ghosts of the murdered patients didn't draw a map. Nor did they leave any hints where they dragged the lifeless bodies of their murderers."

"Okay, I take that as a 'no'." Dean said and they were silent again.

They finally arrived in Casper and looked for a motel. The brothers found the 'Day Inn Casper', checked in and unpacked. Those ghosts were active at night so Dean recommended visiting the girls right

now. Sam just said this would take too long and so they took a nap.

About four hours later, Sam woke up. It was already dark outside.

"Dean, hey, Dean! Wake up. We need to check out the hospital."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awake." Dean said grumpily as Sam took away his blanket. Dean finally got out of bed and they drove to the hospital.

They still made it in time, as they arrived they had two minutes to midnight.

Sam opened the trunk and took a shotgun with rock salt ammo. Dean did the same.

Suddenly they heard voices.

"What the hell?" Dean asked furious.

"C'mon on, let's go." Sam said and went to the entrance.

As the Winchesters entered the entrance hall they smelled a musty, decay, nasty odor.

"Dean." Sam said and looked behind the reception.

The sight they saw was terrifying.

The dead body of a young man, 'round Dean's age, was laying on the floor, shot and ripped apart. A few rats already bite the body. Here and there were some missing parts. Sam found a sign on the

dead man's forehead.

"Dean, check this out." he said.

"Do I have to?" his older brother asked against his will and looked at the forehead in disgust.

"What's that?" Dean glanced at Sam and pointed at the sign:

'C²'

"It's kinda signature. _**C**_laire and _**C**_lyde. The couple marked every victim. Everyone had to know they were the killers. Kinda game. Kill more people than every serial killer in the USA…"

Dean rolled his eyes, he just don't understand stuff like that.

Like he always says 'Demons I get, people are crazy.'

And he's so damn right 'bout that.

"Okay. So now what? Should we separate to hunt down those evil sons of bitches?"

"You really think this is good idea? What if they separate too to kill us in the right moment?"

Dean had to convince, that he hadn't thought 'bout that.

"Hey c'mon! How often have we done this?"

"And how often did we screw it? It's just the truth, you know."

"Okay. I'm gonna check this floor and the basement. You're gonna run through the 1st and 2nd floor."

"Why do I have to get upstairs?" Sam asked confused.

"Well, 'cause I'm the older and I say that you'll go upstairs."

'Yeah, awesome explanation Dean', Sam thought. 'He's just too lazy to climb the stairs.'…

* * *

***Simultaneously, in front of the hospital…***

"Lu, wake up, were there."

"What? That soon?"

"C'mon, get up."

Both got out of the car and headed to their trunk. Lucy gave Lil a shotgun, rock salt and her Colt while she was checking the environment.

"Really quiet here. Actually too quiet for my taste and for the fact two homicidal ghosts are screwing people around here. Don't you think so?" Lilly asked her older sis.

Lucy grabbed her Colt and said: "So? If this hospital is really haunted, we'll figure it out soon. Are you afraid, sis?"

Lilly just rolled her eyes and looked at Lu's armory.

"So? Don't you wanna take a shotgun too? I've heard it should be really useful against ghosts. It could come handy in time…" she replied with a sarcastic voice.

"Oh, yeah, right."

A second time Lil looked around. Suddenly a car caught her attention.

"You remember Dean's car?"

"Sure. How could I forget his Baby? It's one hell of an awesome Chevy."

"Just don't tell me it's a black Chevy Impala."

"Yeah. A '67."

"I thought so. Holy crap. There's no one outside, 'cause the party's already happening inside."

"What do you mean by that?"

Lilly didn't answer; she just pointed to a Chevy, a black, '67 Chevy Impala…

"Holy crap."

"That's what I just said."

* * *

Both were running into the building's entrance hall and there were the voices again.

"Man, they're such a pain in the ass!" Lilly complained and Lu shouted out: "Shut up!"

"And this is gonna help how?"

"I feel better now."

"Aha. Okay…" Lil said in disbelief.

The sisters found the young man behind the reception too.

"Wow, someone forgot to call the cleaner." Lucy joked.

"Yeah. So what? This is like Hospital Hell? They take you in but they never let out again?"

"Probably. Where are the boys?" Lucy asked her baby sister while she watched the floor carefully.

"I have no idea."

* * *

_**Okay, let me know if you like it and what you think about it!  
P.S. The four meet in the next chap. I also posted pics of Claire, Clyde and the Hospital on my profile!**_


	3. Reunion

_**My special thanks goes again to Lucy Colt, thanks for beta reading! =)**_

_**And thanks to Asya for review and bring me to the idea to use song lyrics in the stories too.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_***Reunion***_

***At the basement…***

Full of attention, Dean checked his environment. Everywhere were skeletons and it stunk like hell.

"Awesome. If I don't die because of those ghosts, then that smell will kill me."

He saw a door on the end of the floor. As he went in, he found a few more bones. Suddenly something moved in the corner. Alarmed he shot the thing. Then Dean heard a soft peep.

"God, I hate rats!"

* * *

***2****nd**** Floor…***

It wasn't quite different in the 2nd Floor where Sam investigated the Hospital. He looked into a lot patient rooms.

"Of course. That's the reason Dean didn't want to look here. In the basement aren't so many rooms he had to check out. That meant less work for him." Sam complained sarcastically aloud.

* * *

***Reception…***

"What do you think 'bout separating?" Lilly asked.

"Good. You're going into the basement, me upstairs." Lucy recommended like a shot.

"Nope. That's not the way it's going to happen. I go upstairs, you downstairs."

"You know what, we're gonna solve it the traditional way." Lu replied.

"Okay."

Both hit their right hands in the other three times. Lucy had paper, Lil the scissors.

"Oh, Lucy, you're always loosing…I wonder why?"

"C'mon, two out of three!"

And again they hit their fists into the other hand. This time Lucy had rock and Lilly paper.

"Damn it!"

"Good luck downstairs! Oh, um, watch out for spiders and rats." the younger teased.

"I hate you."

"I know you do. And just for the record: I love you too." she replied grinning and headed to the stairs.

* * *

***2****nd**** Floor…***

Sam worked his way through the patient rooms. Just a few ones where left and he didn't thought he might find something.

He entered the last room and suddenly his EMF went crazy and the flashlight started flickering.

Sam paid attention to every little detail near him; shotgun ready; but there was nothing.

As he left the last patient room to take a closer look at the floor, something dragged him back in.

It was Claire; she had a drape wrapped around his neck. While the ghost tightened the curtain more and more Sam felt a lack of air. He struggled and with his last power he threw himself backward

against a patient bed.

The drape loosened and he took a few deep breaths. Luckily the bed frames were made out of pure iron. Claire Sanford was gone, but not for long.

* * *

***1****st**** Floor, stairs…***

The hospital was rotting, dead bodies were decaying everywhere, there was a horrible, nasty smell, the whole building looked like it's gotta collapse every moment and as far as the eye could reach

there were bones and skeletons.

As Lilly walked upstairs to the 2nd floor she asked herself silently if Lucy found the same nasty sight in the basement.

At this moment she heard a scream of pain and crashing wood at the end of the right wing.

Lil didn't hesitate any longer and ran to the source of the noise. She entered the room through the open door and saw a female ghost, who was about to strangle Sam to death.

In the last second she was shooting the ghost dead with her Colt.

"Are you okay?"

Sam couldn't believe his eyes; Lilly saved his ass at the last moment. She walked to him and helped him up.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Don't mention it. A Colt comes handy in times like this huh?" she chuckled.

"Yeah, damn right. I can't believe it; I haven't seen you for years. You look good." Sam said and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, but we have no time for hugs or chick-flick moments. Is Dean somewhere around too and by any chance _not_ in the basement or the ground floor? 'Cause I haven't seen him."

"You couldn't see him, he _is _in the basement." Sam explained.

Suddenly Lilly's face looked worried.

"He is? Oh… I hope he hadn't had met Lucy yet. Lately she had a really nervous finger… She's shooting at everything that moves, with a normal gun, a shotgun and probably with the Colt. She's hoping

to kill some spiders, rats and maybe the other ghost. C'mon we need to find 'em." Lilly said and started walking outside the room.

"Wai- Hey, wait."

"What?" she asked really impatient.

Can't this guy move a little faster after the jeremiad?

"My shotgun? You've seen it?"

She took a look around and grabbed it then.

"Oh yeah. It's lying right in front of my feet." Lil replied sarcastically and handed him his gun.

While doing this she took his hand and to dragged him out of the room.

"Wow, you can actually move faster than slow mo!" she teased.

* * *

***Basement, in the meantime…***

Dean had the similar problem Sam had; it's name: Clyde Perry.

The ghost was smart; he made a few traps for the hunter. But Dean was clever too; he saw every trap and made sure he didn't walk in.

Unfortunately he didn't see the last thing coming...

Clyde hid behind a door; armed with a wooden piece of a window frame. As Dean entered the boiler room, the nasty ghost winded up and hit him on the forehead.

The hunter fell backwards and landed on the floor.

"What a moron." Clyde said and chuckled. "This is going to be real fun."

The ghost took a look around but didn't find what he was looking for so he vanished briefly leaving the unconscious hunter on the ground.

After Lucy investigated the ground floor she had to take the stairs down and check the basement. She was still cursing 'bout the decision of her going in the basement, not Lilly. Lu would've never

admitted it, but she often realized that Lil might be a little braver in some situations.

And one of these situations was the one she was in now.

Basements.

Lucy was quite sure Lilly wouldn't care 'bout this creepy, stinky, rotting basement filled with bones and skeletons as much as she did. Besides; there were a lot of rats running 'round here. But now she

was here and Lu knew that she had to do her best.

Out of the sudden something moved and Lucy shot without any hesitation. The next moment she saw the last desperate twitch of a shot rat.

"Ihh! I hate rats!" she shouted and moved on slowly.

The next targets were some big, fat spiders.

A few minutes passed until Dean opened his eyes again. His head felt like someone had played hockey with it.

"Son of a bitch." he cursed and searched for his shotgun.

There were rats, bones and a broken piece of an iron girder. Once it held the ceiling but after the years it broke down. Dean looked everywhere but the weapon was gone; Clyde took it.

Speaking of the devil, the ghost appeared behind him. Dean moved to the iron girder as fast as he could and with a skillful strike he tore the insane killer in two. Unfortunately the ghost was stubborn

and used to a lot 'cause he showed up again just a moment later; holding an old drape.

Suddenly Lucy heard a loud bang, followed by some curses like 'Son of a bitch' or 'Damn'. Lu was frightened for a moment.

Then she recognized the voice and ran to the source of the noise. While she entered the room, she saw that male ghost, who strangled Dean to death.

Lucy didn't hesitate a moment and shot with the Colt.

The bullet hit the thing where human beings normally should've a heart. The ghost vanished into nothing.

Dean just said "Thanks Sammy."

The wanted answer 'Dean, are you okay?' didn't come; it wasn't even the voice of his younger bro, that was answering.

It was a female voice; one Dean knew too well, it was Lucy's voice, she said: "I'm not Sam, but you're welcome."

Now Dean lifted his head and stared confused at Lu. He was rescued by Lucy!

He, Dean Winchester! By Lucy?

That was the first time she saved him, normally it's the other way around. He felt like someone hit him directly in the face again. If Sam had shot a real close bullet next to his face to save him, that

would've been okay, but Lucy? That was just enough for today. Dean complained loudly 'bout the damn close rescue, she could've shot him in the face.

Lucy just replied calmly: "Would you just calm down? Hey, I can see dead people." she grinned and continued: "And I can distinguish them from the living. Besides, I won't ruin such a handsome face.

That would've been a shame, Deano."

As she finished her sentence the grin turned into a big smile. Now Dean was really pissed. But she just didn't care.

Interrupted by a noise they stopped discussing.

Two figures came 'round the corner. Lu just shot, without any sight, who or what came.

After that shot an ear crushing scream, a loud 'bang' and a little combustion filled the room.

"Damn it! I said she's got a nervous finger! Lucy are you nuts? Don't you remember the rule 'ask questions first, shoot later'?" the younger Colt yelled at her sister.

"Lilly, chill. Nothing happened."

But Lilly didn't chill and the girls started a little fight.

"You've got a _Colt_ Lucy. You can kill _everything_ what comes under your fire! And if you're continuing your style, I'm afraid I'm that poor bastard in the next few months!"

"Would you please calm down? Nothing happened. And there's still a ghost running 'round here."

All the time Lucy talked like nothing happened and she didn't make a mistake, but she was really glad her baby sis got such an awesome reaction and no one got hurt.

A still pissed Lilly replied: "First: Ghost don't run, they float and second: Nope, I already shot the second."

While the sisters continued their 'cat fight' Sam walked to Dean and asked grinning: "So? As I can tell by your expression: Lucy saved your ass?"

"Oh c'mon, I'm pretty sure Lil did save yours as well."

They changed looks and nodded.

The girls were still arguing but Dean had enough: "Could you just stop? I don't wanna spend eternity in here."

Finally the girls stopped and they walked outside.

Meanwhile Dean started to argue 'bout the rescue again. In that moment Lilly needed to cling to Sam as she stepped on some empty ammo and lost balance.

"Lucy!" she said staggering to Sam.

"What?" Lucy shouted from behind.

Both turned around. Lu was close to go for Dean's throat.

"Hey, wow, wow, wow, stop people, Lucy _relax_. The rescue had no sense if you're gonna kill him now."

Lucy calmed down a little and Sam tried his best to do the same to his bro.

* * *

***In front of the hospital, around 3.15 a.m.…***

Finally outside the situation was relaxed again.

There were two cars standing in the 'parking lot':

A black Impala, Deans beloved 'Baby' and Lucys brightly polished black Koenigsegg CC with red mirrors.

"Nice car, girls. What happened to your Chevy Lu? Ran the car into the ground?"

The sisters just changed looks then Lil pushed the keys and the CC next to the Impala started to blink.

"Nope. But do you really think we're driving through the whole country in a car which is ready for the scrap heap?" Lilly replied chuckling.

"Hey, my Chevy is in an awesome condition!" Lucy protested.

Now Dean's face darkened again.

"Dean, c'mon make a happier face! That was a joke. I have an old car on my own and I would die for a Chevy like yours. And don't be pissed 'bout the rescue. How often did you guys saved our asses in

the past? 'Bout a thousand times. So you can forget this time we saved yours." Lilly argued.

Lucy just said: "Yeah. Once doesn't count."

Switching over to a new topic Lil asked: "Hey, you're in Wyoming, why don't you come to us for a few days? Or are you _too_ pissed to stay?" the younger needled again.

Though Dean looked grumpy, he agreed.

"Okay, so we meet us again at your place?"

"Jep." Lu answered.

After a short "Bye." everyone got in their car and Lucy drilled the engine of the CC.

* * *

***In the Impala…***

As the CC rushed away, Dean took it as a request for a race. But the car of the girls was already a few Feet away. Dean screamed and cursed 'til Sam could calm him down a little. The only thing he

couldn't stop was Dean hitting the gas pedal 'til the edge.

Honestly Sam thought that he braked again just like Fred Flintstone. With this image not leaving his head soon he couldn't help himself but laugh.

"Dean, don't take it too serious. Aren't you glad to see them again?"

His bro grinned the first time since they got in the Impala.

With a serious voice he said: "Yeah, I am. I actually missed them a little. And I know that I shouldn't take it serious. The problem isn't the fact she saved me, or if she'll be the first at the Colt Mansion;

it's the way she acts after that. I just hate it. She's so arrogant and cocky if I make a mistake or she beats me she'll rub my nose in that. And Lucy hates criticism and losing either."

"Dean, you and Lu definitely have a 'little' competition issue."

Ignoring Sams words the older Winchester just turned the volume high.

Warrant's 'Cherry Pie' was playing and Dean sung along; thoughts with Lu:

"…_She's my cherry pie_

___Cool drink of water_

___Such a sweet surprise_

___Tastes so good make a grown man cry_

___Sweet cherry pie_

___Oh yeah_

_She's my cherry pie_

___Put a smile on your face_

___Ten miles wide_

___Looks so good_

___Bring a tear to your eye_

___Sweet cherry pie…"_

_

* * *

_

***In the CC…***

The girls listened to a classic rock song either and Lilly sung along as well.

It was Def Leppard's 'Pour Some Sugar On Me'.

"… _C'mon take a bottle, shake it up_

___Break the bubble, break it up_

___Pour some sugar on me_

___Ooh, in the name of love_

___Pour some sugar on me_

___C'mon fire me up_

___Pour some sugar on me_

___Oh! I can't get enough_

___I'm hot, sticky, sweet_

___From my head to my feet yeah…"_

In the rear-view mirror Lucy saw the Impala speeding up so she pushed the gas again. Meanwhile Lilly stopped singing and left a casual comment:

"There's a stop sign." …

Lucy didn't react so she said it a little more forceful:

"There is a _stop sign_."…

After Lu still don't react and the crossroads came closer and closer Lilly screamed

"Lucy you have to _stop _here!"

"Oh! I see!" she said and slammed on the brakes.

'Cause of his speed, Dean couldn't react in time and they slightly hit the trunk of the girls' car.

Lilly bitched at Lucy in the CC, she was totally pissed and _again_ the car is demolished.

It got too stupid for the older one and she left the car, while whipping a few tears away.

Now it was Deans turn to scream on her. Madly she went out of his way and sat down at the roadside.

Again she whipped tears away.

Only Sam wasn't mad at her and tried to cheer her up: "Hey, it's not that bad. We can fix everything fast. No one's hurt."

"Yeah, great. Tell them; not me. They're pissed at me not at you. You know what, just leave me alone! I don't want your pity!" she said and Sam went to Dean and Lilly.

"Wow, poor girl. You guys are really… Well. You're two assholes. She didn't want this crash and it's just a fender bender."

Lil knew. She was sorry 'bout her freak out and headed to Lu.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I was overreacting. You know me; I've got Dads' temper. It's not as bad as it looks. We're 'bout to leave. The boys will flatten the cars tomorrow. So you're coming or what?"

Dean went to Lucy as well, he wanted to apologize too.

Lucy accepted and without another word she stood up and sat shotgun in her CC.

The bros sat in the Impala again and Lil speeded up the CC to get away from the crossroads. In the darkness the four hunters rushed home.

* * *

_**Wow, what a long chap! =) Okay, you know the procedure, review to make me happy! LOL**_

_**And as you might figured I put the Colts of the girls and the Koenigsegg CC on my profile, so check it out ;)**_


	4. The Colt Mansion

_**Okay, next chapter, same A.N.: Thanks to Lucy C. for beta reading and to Asya for review!**_

* * *

_***The Colt Mansion***_

***Colt Mansion, Rawlins, 6.24 a.m...***

Sam and Dean stood in front of the giant property of the Colts.

A few years ago there were rumors that this estate was haunted.

Dean looked at the mansion and laughed: "This crazy story about the haunting…" he shook his head. "In a pentagram? Any other questions? But between ourselves I'd like to haunt a mansion like that

too."

Sam just smiled.

"Hey, what are you smiling huh? Oh c'mon Sammy don't tell me you wouldn't like to walk abroad in a house like that with girls like them."

"I don't know, they're well-skilled hunters don't you think if we're gonna be a pain in their asses they're gonna look for our corpses and torture them? Or even better: They use the Colts to shoot us. No

thanks. Speaking of them, where are they?"

"Don't know…" Dean said and took a look around.

Then he spotted Lilly, who walked out of the car house.

"Little Lilly parked the car, can she even do that?"

"What else should she ruin? The CC is demolished."

"Yeah, well, the hood still looks pretty good. Maybe a crash head-on the garage door?"

"Haha. Hilarious. Unlike other people I can drive." she said as she was close enough to hear the conversation.

"Okay, I found one of them." Dean grinned.

"And where is our chaos driver?"

Lilly just rolled her eyes "She's at the pond. Say hello to Ali."

"Say hello to Ali?" Sam repeated.

Lil nodded yes.

"Her alligator, Sam. Have you really forgotten that awkward situation '03? Where we skidded down as a knot of people?" Dean said.

* * *

***Sams Flashback

Rawlins, WY, 12/23/03:

It was a cold day and the snow fell softly.

Susan, Marc and John were still outside; they were looking for a Christmas tree.

Meanwhile Sam, Dean and the Colt sisters made a snowball fight.

Frozen they went inside the house again. Dean made a fire in the fireplace while the sisters made their 'Special-Colt-Chocolate'.

In the early evening everybody wanted to take a shower.

Unfortunately Ali blocked the upper bathroom and they started a discussion: Who will be the 1st in the bathroom?

"First come, first served." Lilly said and run into the bathroom.

The others starred after her, and then Sam said: "I didn't expect that…"

"Us neither. Just like a little kid…" Lucy replied.

"Okay, then I'm gonna play with Ali."

"I come with you." Dean said. "Sammy?"

"Yeah, what else should I do?"

After a 'short' 30 minutes shower Lilly went out of the bathroom again, just wearing underwear and a towel.

During her shower Ali ran out of the tub and across the whole 1st floor, everywhere were puddles of water.

Slowly Lilly went upstairs.

Sam, Dean and Lucy stood at the bath door.

The younger Winchester spotted Lil first. Then Dean and Lucy.

"Bath is free." Lilly said and the others started running.

"I'm first!" the older Colt yelled followed by Sam and Dean.

Unfortunately Lu slipped on the water and took hold on her sister. She lost balance too and hit the brothers. Every one stepped on the water now and they were slipping down the stairs.

Sam laid on the floor, Lillys and Lucys limbs were knotted and Dean laid on the top of the group.

At that moment the Colt Seniors and John opened the front door.

Stunned they looked at their 'kids'.

"Hello Mom! Dad! John!" the Sisters yelled.

"How are you guys doing?" Dean asked the still puzzled looking parents.

"What the hell?" John said as the four tried to unknot each other.

And last but not least Ana, Lil's anaconda, fell of the ceiling light and slung her way around Sams body up to the top to Dean.

"Ana get off us!" Lilly said and bumped the snake back to the floor.

"C'mon, I help you." Susan held her hand to her girls, Dean was already on his own feet again. He helped Lucy and Susan her little one.

"Watch my towel!"

"Of course Sweetie."

Finally Sam felt a relief and he could breathe through again.

Meanwhile John and Marc brought the Christmas tree in the house.

The four explained how the chaos arose then Lu went in the bathroom, Sam and last but not least Dean.

Susan cooked the dinner, while the Kids, Marc and John decorated the tree. ***

* * *

Taken out of his thoughts he heard Lilly talk.

"Oh please don't remember me! I just wore a towel and underwear. I just came out of the bathroom, Ali had blocked the other."

"Yeah, I know who Ali is! And I remember that situation too. After all I was the one on the floor after that funny glissade. I had the wet towel of a certain person in the face and a falling anaconda

around my neck. BTW she nearly strangled me."

"At least you didn't abuse the situation. Good Sammy! And besides: Ana would've never hurt you." Lilly said cheekily and handed the boys the front door keys.

"It's the blue one. Oh c'mon Sammy, don't gimme your bitch face."

"Lilly, Dean's the only one who gets to call me that."

"Oh, come…"

But Sam shook his head no.

"Buzzkill!"

The boys went towards the front door while Lilly walked her way to the pond.

* * *

***At the pond...***

Lucy hugged her beloved alligator Ali and asked: "Did you miss me my sweet Ali?"

The reptile tottered towards Lu and got his long-desired stroke units.

* * *

***In the house…***

Meanwhile Dean wondered where the sisters lingered.

"Where are they?"

"Lucy is with Ali and Lilly checks the house and takes Lu with her. I don't know; something like that."

"Aha, so it could take a while. The mansion is huge and the pond is at the very end of their property."

"Yeah, probably. Why?" Sam replied.

"Let's take a look around!" Dean said and Sam shook his head. "I don't know."

"The Colties would snoop through our stuff too. Don't you think?" Sam indulged and the guys went upstairs.

* * *

***Meanwhile, at Alis pond…***

"Lucy move! I like Ali too and I also hugged Ana, but I won't cool my heels forever!"

"Okay, go."

"If I go you won't make it 'til tomorrow morning."

"Then check the property first. Maybe someone broke in."

"I won't do all the dirty work on my own all the time. And I already checked everything. Now come on! The guys are already in the house. I'm not worried about Sammy; not really but who knows what

kind of ideas formed in Deans head…"

* * *

_**Okay, that's it for now. Do I have to add some pics? Oh yeah, you'll find the image of the Colt Seniors on my profile. =) So check it out. **_

_**And don't forget: REVIEW! ;)**_


	5. Finally Home

_**A.N.: Thanks for the review Asya, glad you liked the last chap.**_

_**And thanks to Lu for beta reading.**_

_**Hope you'll like it!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_***Finally Home***_

***Back in the house, Lilly's room…***

Sam took a look around Lilly's room.

She still had her nice, huge, tidy room. The bed was still next to the wall right beside the desk and a few more furniture.

He aimed for the desk and saw some research 'bout Bloody Mary and other urban legends like the Vanishing Hitchhikers, Women in White and the Waverly Hills Sanatorium of Louisville.

Besides he saw a weapon here and there like a revolver Colt, a shotgun or a silver-golden Athame and in a corner there even is a sickle.

Then the picture frames caught his attention. Everywhere in the room were pics; at least six of them.

Sam immediately recognized the pictured family, two girls and a married couple, the Colts. On the back there was a little inscription: 'The Colts: Susan and Marc with their lovely daughters Lucy and Lilly'.

Another one showed the sisters together in a bed. Lilly laid across the bed and Lucy abused the back of her baby sis as pillow; both smiled into the camera.

As Sam was about to leave his look flight over the room again and he noticed three photos on the bedside table. He walked back into the room and watched the other ones.

The first showed him and Lil, it was shot on her 16th b-day, they didn't meet often while he was in Stanford.

Behind that one there were Lucy and Dean, Lu hugged his older bro and kissed his cheek. It was shot at the same day.

The last was a photo of Cas and her; together arm in arm. Cas wore a blue jeans, a blue checkered Shirt and a black leather jacket not his usual trench coat. And Lil looked unbelievably happy.

* * *

***Simultaneously, inside Lucy's room…***

Meanwhile Dean checked Lucy's room. It was huge and chaotic.

He wasn't looking for something special and if he would've, he wouldn't probably find it.

Dean had to be very careful, everywhere laid weapons and he wasn't in the mood to stumble and get hurt. But he was smiling, that's exactly his style, that's why he and Lucy get along so well, they

more or less, tick the same.

Without any scratch he made it through the chaos and took a look around. He actually had something he was looking for now, it occurred while he saw the lots of tiger pictures in her room. Maybe Lucy

still had photos of him? And Dean actually found a few photos.

The sisters with a small girl he didn't know. She had brown eyes and long dark red hair, it was Julie.

Another pictured the Colt Family.

And at her desk he found the one he was looking for: A photo where he and Lucy smiled in the camera, arm in arm, while she gave him a kiss.

Beside that one there was the photo of Lil and Cas; Sam found too.

Suddenly his little bro opened the door.

"Hey Dean, you wanna spend the night here? We should go in the living room, I don't want them to figure out we took a closer look at their rooms. They're gonna screw us."

"Right. I don't want them pissed; if they're pissed I just say three words: What Colt bitches…"

"Damn right." Sam replied and Dean fought his way back to the door.

* * *

***In front of the Mansion...***

"Hey Lucy, as we left, did you forgot to turn off the light again?"

"That happened once and you keep heating it up again and again and again. Like you don't make mistakes, Ms. Perfect."

"I didn't mean that nor did I say that."

"This is so stupid."

"Jeez! I just wanna know if you left the friggin' lights on." Lil said annoyed and pointed to Lucy's room, the light was on.

"NO! Holy- Who? That wasn't me!" she defended herself.

"The Winchesters…"

Now both started running into the house and upstairs.

Suddenly Lucy screamed as she nearly overran Dean in the 1st floor.

"Jeez Lucy! What the hell was that?" Lil asked her older sis.

Her answer: "I was just frightened."

"How can someone be _that_ frightened as hunter?" Dean asked totally perplex.

"That's rich, coming from you… But honestly, I asked myself this question a several times too." Lilly replied and looked at her sis in confusion.

She just shrugged her shoulders. In order to change the topic Lucy turned the tables to the guys.

"Hey what is wrong with you two? Lilly handed you the keys that you don't have to wait for us to get in the house and you guys snoop through our rooms! How could you? Besides: Dean, maybe, but

Sammy you? No way. You really disappointed me." The last words Lucy said playfully but the rest in a really serious tone.

"Okay Lucy chill would you? We didn't sneak through any closet of you girls we just checked the photos." Sam defeated himself and his brother.

"Well at least something… Hey Lu, did you leave your room like that or was that one of you guys?"

"The chaos was like that. I just tried to get through it without a scratch. Besides you should know your sister well enough to figure she created that mess." Dean said honestly.

"An hour before we left the room was totally clean! What do you _do_? Do you have some kind of a 'Tasmanian Devil gene'?"

"Yeah."

"No!"

"Hey I wasn't quite sure what cloths I needed so I tried a few…" Lu explained while the four went down in the living room.

* * *

***In the living room…***

The four hunters sat on the couch and in the armchairs.

The room was totally different than the one in the Winchesters memory. The room looked simple and appealing.

A white couch and two armchairs stood in the middle of the room, decorated with a few pillows. In front of the sofa there was a big glass table.

In the right corner there was a huge fireplace.

There also was a plasma TV on the wall. The big wall unit stood on the opposite wall. And they even had a bookshelf in the room…

Obviously the girls got their way.

"I just wanna know why and will you do that again?" Lil said.

"We're sorry." Sam said and Dean continued

"Yeah. We will never do it again."

"You forgot the why." Lu pointed out.

"Right…" Dean began and thought about a believable excuse but he decided to say the truth: "I don't know why. It was an impulse."

The sister's smile got wider and they stared laughing.

"Okay, I put the covers on your beds." Lilly stood up and Lu added: "I'll help you!"

Back in the 1st floor the Colties split, Lu took Dean's room, Lil Sam's. The Winchesters visited the Colt Family so often they even had regular rooms.

The brothers walked the stairs up again and again Lucy nearly overran Dean.

"Hey, am I your fave target?" he asked her.

Cheeky smiling she nodded yes.

"Rooms are ready! Get some sleep boys!" Lilly called and vanished into her room. Inside someone was already waiting…

Lucy had a good yawn.

"I need some sleep too. Sweet dreams guys." she said and the Winchesters went into their rooms.

Each room had a wall unit with a plasma TV inside. The beds stood against the wall, they were fresh covered. Right beside there was a desk and a few flowers and decoration to make the room more

comfortable.

Finally a room for each one and a comfortable bed. The boys felt the comfort of a home again. Tired but happy they drifted away.

Around 11 am the phone rang and woke up everyone. Until one of the sisters reached the receiver the caller on the other side hung up.

"Who was that?" Dean asked drowsy.

"I don't know. If it was important, they will call again." Lilly said and Lucy continued: "Exactly. What do you think about breakfast and some coffee? I could have some sweeeeet coffee."

"Great idea! I'm starving!" Dean answered and the four went into the kitchen.

While they were walking downstairs; the smell of fresh coffee and rolls filled the whole hallway and the kitchen.

As the hunters entered the room, they saw a well-laid table, with a full pot of coffee on the desk and a basket of fresh baker rolls. In front was a note for Lil:

"I needed to leave. Sorry. I'll be back as soon as possible.

I hope you like the breakfast. =)"

"Aw… That's just cute." Lu replied after she read the note too and wondered who the mysterious guy was…

"Who wrote that note?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't matter." Lilly replied smiling and Lucy gave everyone a cup of coffee.

* * *

***Late evening, living room…***

The four of them hung around the whole day, now they were watching TV.

But everyone was still tired from the last nights hunt, so they called it a night at 11.34 p.m. and went to bed.

* * *

***Sam's room…***

It was in the middle of the night as Sam's cell rang.

Sleepy he grabbed the phone.

No Caller ID.

"Who the hell?" he asked himself, checked his watch -1.44 a.m. – really?- and answered the call sleepily.

"Hello?"

"_Sam! It's me!"_ a female voice responded in a nervous tone. She sounded scared and tired too.

Sam knew the calling girl well, it was Mariam Wesson, they studied together at Stanford. Mari's major were English literature and Urban Legends. She was a hunter too, took on low-leveled monsters

and observed everything else. After the sound of her voice, she was in trouble, big trouble.

"Mari! How are you doin'? Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"_No, I'm afraid I'm not! They hunt me Sam! I need your help!"_ she yelled terrified into the receiver.

"Mari, calm down and tell me who they are. Who is after you?"

"_They! The demons. I pissed of a very powerful demon, a too powerful one. Now I have a high bounty on my head. They're after me. Sammy, I need your help!"_ Mariam nearly cried.

She was desperate and alone, haunted by a dozen of demons.

Sam knew the situation was serious and he tried to calm himself and Mariam.

"Okay, where are you now?" Sam asked her calmly.

"_I'm in a motel in Lincoln, Nebraska." _

"Good, I'm in Rawlins with Dean, Lilly and her sis. I'll wake 'em and we'll start right now. We're gonna get you. Did you salt the doors and windows?"

"_Yes."_ she answered short.

"Good, then check the salt lines, paint a simple devils trap and hide it. Make sure you'll stay safe until we arrive. And pack your stuff, we need to leave fast." Sam ordered.

"_Okay. Sam! Thank you. See you soon."_ Mari replied and hung up.

She checked the salt lines and painted the devils trap while Sam grabbed his jeans, ran through the mansion and woke up everyone.

* * *

***Inside Dean's room…***

"Dean! C'mon, wake up! We need to help Mariam!"

Sleepy Dean asked: "Who? What? Why?"

"Mariam, I know her from Stanford, she's a hunter too and in big trouble!"

He got up grumpy and Sam left the room.

Then he knocked on Lil's door twice and said: "Lilly! I'm comin' in!"

* * *

***Simultaneously inside her room…***

Lilly slept peacefully as she heard someone knocking.

Then Sam said: "Lilly! I'm comin' in!" and opened the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I wake you but we need to help Mari, she's haunted by demons."

Suddenly Lilly was wide awake and jumped out of the bed. She was just wearing a red nighty and started freezing immediately.

"Where is she?"

"Lincoln, NE."

"Good. Then let's go, make the car ready." she ordered, took jeans, shirt and a jacket and walked into Lu's room.

* * *

***Lu's room…***

"Lucy ! Wake up! A friend of mine is in biiiiiiig trouble! So get your lazy ass out of the bed."

Lu turned to her sister and said grumpily: "Do I need to? Call for Cas, he'll help you and her."

Lil took the blanket away and yelled pissed: "She's like a sis, so move your ass right now! We can't deal with a bunch of demons on our own!"

* * *

***Garage…***

Sam and Dean already waited in the car.

"Okay, so who is this Mariam girl?" Dean asked his younger brother.

"We studied together in Stanford. Mari lived in Palo Alto, she was BFF with Jess and after Yellow Eyes killed her, she moved to Princeton, where she met Lilly and studied with her. Officially Mari doesn't

hunt anymore, she observes the monsters and demons, but sometimes she takes on low leveled ones." Sam explained.

He was really worried about her.

Dean thought about this a moment.

At the same time Lil pushed Lucy out of the front door. The sisters jumped into the Impala where the impatient waiting hunters sat.

Sam speeded up the engine and they rushed into the night, heading to Lincoln.

* * *

***Lincoln, NE…***

After a nine hour drive the four arrived in Lincoln.

Sam and Dean switched places about four hours ago. The older Winchester was driving now while Sam sat shotgun. He took his cell phone and called Mari.

"Hey, it's me. We're in Lincoln now. What motel are you in?"

"_Sam! Thank god! I'm in the 'Days Inn' 1140 Calvert. Floor two, room 44."_ she replied.

"Okay, we'll be there in 15 minutes. I'll knock three times. If someone knocks and it's not three times, don't open!" he ordered.

"_Okay. Bye."_ Mari replied and hung up.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the motel.

The hunters grabbed the guns and they checked the surrounding for demons. As everything seemed to be clean, they went to the motel.

Mariams room was in the middle of the 2nd floor. Sam knocked three times as he said.

A low, scared voice asked: "Sam?" and slowly opened the door.

A 5'21' brown eyed girl watched through the door crack. She had long, dark hair and looked very exhausted.

Mari opened the door completely and hugged Sam and Lilly tight.

"Mari, how did you get into this crap?" Lilly asked and sat next to her on the bed.

"She can tell us when we're save. We need to leave now." Dean said and grabbed her packed duffle.

Slowly, one after one they left the room and observed every little detail.

No demons around. At least not yet.

Three black dressed men sneaked around the motel. Unfortunately they were well covered and no one saw them.

As the last two hunters arrived at the Impala they heard gun shots.

"Ah!" Dean yelled and held his left shoulder.

"Damn it!" Lilly pushed Mari into the Impala, Lucy and Dean jumped into the car too.

"Where are they?" Lu asked and looked around the whole area.

"I don't know! Just go away from here!" Dean said and held his bleeding shoulder.

Sam ran to the driver's seat and pushed the gas. With squeaking tires they rushed away.

"Damn it." One of the demons said.

"I told you we should've fired sooner!" another one bitched at the first.

"The boss won't like that." The added and they left the place.

* * *

***Inside the Impala…***

Dean cursed as loud as he could.

"Sam pull aside. I want Dean and Lil switch places." Lucy said and grabbed the first aid box.

After Dean took place beside her she patched him up. Mari sat next to them without saying a word. She was confused and was still running through what just happened.

They kept driving like this for a while.

After two hours Sam asked: "Are you okay, Mari. You're so quiet."

"Yeah. I'm just trying to deal with everything… Sorry."

The younger Winchester left it that way and asked Dean instead: "What about your shoulder?"

"I'll survive it. Like I survived the other shots." he replied tough.

Another eight hours and a lot of breaks passed 'til they arrived Rawlins again.

Finally the Impala parked in the driveway and everyone got out.

Sam stretched his long limbs while the sisters and Dean went to the front door.

Mariam was still a little confused. That's the reason Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders, claimed her duffle from the trunk and went with her to the front door.

The sisters walked into the kitchen and made Mari a calming tea.

Then they sat in the living room and everyone watched Mariam now.

With a deep sigh Mariam started her story.

* * *

_**Alright, that's it for now.**_

_**I won't post for a while until I'm ahead of a few chaps...**__** ;)**_


End file.
